Dialogue in the Dark
by LadyChakotay
Summary: An all dialogue story. Janeway and Chakotay in the dark. No plot whatsoever.


CATEGORY: Voyager J/C

RATING: PG-13

AUTHOR: LadyChakotay

SUMMARY: I received to a challenge to write a J/C all dialogue story. While I enjoy reading them, I have never attempted to write one. This is my first venture, and I know it's completely ridiculous, but it was fun. Please be gentle. I'm sensitive. J

DISCLAIMER: All hail Paramount. They live in the royal Star Trek castle. I am but a lowly peasant dodging the alligators in the moat and the trolls on the drawbridge as I try to catch a glimpse of the tattooed prince playing with his sword. I make no profit from this. If people were willing to pay money to read my stuff, it'd be sitting on a bookstore shelf not archived on the internet. _Sigh._ Such is life.

**Dialogue in the Dark**

Janeway: (sprawled on sofa) Chakotay?

Chakotay: (sprawled on floor) Hmmm?

Janeway: This isn't synthehol, is it?

Chakotay: That's a silly question, Kathryn.

Janeway: That doesn't mean you don't have to answer it.

Chakotay: (silence)

Janeway: (sigh) Well, is it synthehol or real blood wine?

Chakotay: Yes.

Janeway: Yes what?

Chakotay: Yes to your question.

Janeway: You're saying yes that it's synthehol, or yes that it's blood wine?

Chakotay: That's right.

Janeway: Well which one is it, Chakotay?

Chakotay: Which one is what?

Janeway: (throws a pillow at him) Is it synthehol or isn't it? Yes or no?

Chakotay: Yes … or no. I mean … I have no idea what you're talking about.

Janeway: Damn it, Chakotay! Will you just answer me?

Chakotay: Of course, Captain. (scratches his ear) What was the question?

Janeway: (Room goes dark) What the hell happened to the lights?

Chakotay: Looks like they went out.

Janeway: (snorts sarcastically) Well, I can _see_ that, Commander. I mean what caused it.

Chakotay: Maybe the ship's computer overloaded trying to answer your question.

Janeway: Very funny. I don't think I want to talk to you until you can answer me.

Torres: _Engineering to Janeway._

Chakotay: She doesn't want to talk to you, B'Elanna. Not unless you can answer her question. She loves questions.

Torres: _Uh … okay. What's the question?_

Chakotay: I don't remember.

Torres: _Captain, do you want to hear why the power is out, or did you have a question for me?_

Janeway: No.

Torres: _No you don't want to hear about the power failure, or no you don't have a question?_

Janeway: Wouldn't asking about the power failure in itself be a question?

Chakotay: (groan) Here we go…

Janeway: (Slaps him on top of the head)

Torres: _This may be none of my business, Captain. But, have you two been drinking?_

Janeway: THAT is the question!

Torres: (irritated) _Okay, I can see I need to deal with Tuvok about the power failure. But it's going to be dark until I can fix the problem, Captain. You and Chakotay would be safest to stay right where you are. Torres out._

Chakotay: Where are we, anyway?

Janeway: We're in the Delta Quadrant, you idiot.

Chakotay: Kathryn, are you afraid of the dark?

Janeway: Why do you ask?

Chakotay: Because if you are, I'll hold you until the lights come back on.

Janeway: (sarcastically) That's very selfless of you, Chakotay. But Starfleet Captains are not afraid of the dark.

Chakotay: I'll hold you anyway if you want. It could get cold in here.

Janeway: (chuckles) I believe you're trying to seduce me.

Chakotay: You finally noticed? I've been trying to seduce you for seven years!

Janeway: Why?

Chakotay: Because that's how long we've been on the ship, Kathryn. I didn't know you before then.

Janeway: (rolls her eyes) No, I mean why have you been trying to seduce me?

Chakotay: That's another silly question.

Janeway: (wraps her arms around his neck) If you tell me, I'll let you hold me.

Chakotay: Really?

Janeway: Really.

Chakotay: Because you're very intelligent, and beautiful. Because I love the way your hair looks like fire in the right light. And…

Janeway: And what?

Chakotay: And, because I love you.

Janeway: Why didn't you tell me before?

Chakotay: Don't know. I guess it's easier in the dark. Rejection is more fun with the lights off.

Janeway: (purring seductively) You know what else is fun in the dark?

Chakotay: (shivering) Um … Telling scary stories?

Janeway: (climbs onto his lap) No. (kisses his mouth) Finding out that the person you love … loves you too. (nibbles on his ear) And making love to your Captain. (unzips her uniform top) That is always best in the dark.

Computer: _Power has been restored_. (Lights flicker on)

Janeway: (looks seductively at Chakotay)

Chakotay: (looks like a kid on Christmas Eve)

Janeway & Chakotay: Computer, lights out.

Chakotay: Remind me to thank Paris for that bottle of blood wine!

Fini'


End file.
